


The Puppy

by ITSJUSTICE



Series: The Potter-Prince Family [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Teddy sees a puppy decides he wants to keep it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Potter-Prince Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	The Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

Severus, Harry and Teddy are out shopping in Diagon Alley when it happens. It being the moment Teddy had seen the cutest puppy ever. The puppy could fit into a teacup and looked to be a Husky. It's fur was a dark grey and when it opened its eyes they were a shocking shade of green. The same shade of green that Harry has. The little thing couldn't have been more than a week old if that. Taking a quick look at his parents to make sure they weren't looking, Teddy picked it up and put the little dog into his pocket.

When Teddy walked passed the pet shop he asked if he could go inside. He managed to buy everything needed to take care of his new puppy again with his parents being none the wiser. Teddy's luck managed to hold out until they made it inside their room. Harry and Severus had just looked at Teddy to ask what he wanted for dinner when Teddy's pocket let out a loud whine. The "Oh no" look on Teddy's face was comical. Harry snickered as he secretly already knew what was in the pocket decided to sit back and watch for Severus' reaction. Severus on the other hand had no idea and when he heard Harry laugh his eyebrow raised. 

"Teddy what's in your pocket?" Severus eyebrow raised higher at the panicked look on Teddy's face.

"Nothing." Teddy said quickly and flinched away from Severus as the man came closer. When Teddy flinched Severus jerked back as if slapped and closed his eyes before he crouched down to bring himself eye to eye with his son.

"Teddy I would never hurt you sweetheart." Severus said softly. Harry immediately walked behind Severus and placed his hand in Severus' hair hoping to make the man relax. 

"I know you would never hurt me mommy but I don't want you to be mad at me. I found a puppy in the street today and he was all alone so I had to save him." Teddy said as he pulled the tiny puppy out of his pocket and placed it into Severus' arms.

"You did a good thing today Teddy and we will let you keep it under one condition. ", Harry said while watching the tiny puppy move around in Severus' hand, "You must help take care of it"

"I promise to take very good care of it."


End file.
